clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/1
Welcome!! -- Happyface 22:21, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Sysop I'll think about this. I'll start you as rollback. Just Upload your pic siggy.-- Happyface 22:18, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Delete Delete Sanity + Herbert Bad Deed and block User:Monster hunters--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 06:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Plus this one.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 06:49, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Problems Originally posted on Aqua Jet's page Aqua Jet?? I think I know the source of your Club Penguin problems... It is that the Internet is broken... which means everyone has had problems with their internet. Possibly that Monaco Skin problem on Club Penguin Wiki was that the Internet was acting up... not the computers that do that. For example: a 8GB RAM with 4.00 GHZ processor with a 7200RPM Hard drive would run like a 233MHZ Pentium with 1 MB RAM with a 5000RPM hard drive. I hope could help you. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 00:50, 25 October 2008 (UTC) It is the truth. Computers are running slower than what they are. I'm running a 1.7 GHZ 256 MB RAM with WinXP. It is acting like a 1.0 GHZ 128 MB RAM machine. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 01:06, 25 October 2008 (UTC) On Wikipedia, I smiled at you. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 01:07, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Hey TS I saw the ad on the Main Page and was wondering... What the hizzle is this wiki for? Pinguey2 21:10, 25 October 2008 (UTC) These are the articles I have written: Padtop and Doors 2008. The computers Penguins use. Pages I have written: These are the pages I have written: *Padtop *Pad-desk *Sk8r Bluscat Surfer *and Doors 2008 Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 18:53, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Yes! I finally got my signature to work the way it is supposed to! Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 18:54, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Your message on User:Pinguey2 Actually, fanon is a portumeau of the words fan and canon. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:59, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I am also using Windows Vista Home basic right this second. Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 19:07, 26 October 2008 (UTC) TurtleShroom, could you please upload your signature to this Wiki????? Sorry for being too push with the question, but if you are going to sign your name on talk pages, put the image of your signature. Have a glorious Sunday, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 19:15, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Taco Ball Taco Ball is actually a spoof of Taco Bell. was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 20:48, 26 October 2008 (UTC) You are now banned. Troll. BTW who sysoped u? Deja vu Mariothemovie's actions are reminds me of that crap at Fantendo... I think he edits Fantendo, so you know. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:43, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Time Zone TurtleShroom, my time zone is Eastern Standard Time/Eastern Daylight Savings Time! Yeah, I am using large words, that is no problem! You are FIFTEEN and I am ELEVEN. Have a good Hallo-eve, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 11:33, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Hey TurtleShroom! I am actually wearing my halloween costume (without mask). I am going to wear it for 6th Grade Fun night at school. I might not be on from 6:00 PM (Eastern) to 8:00 PM (Eastern). Hope to see you editing on this Wiki, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 20:04, 30 October 2008 (UTC) BOO! Don't change the logo. Wow. That felt wierd bossing you around. Maake your your userpage! -- Happyface 22:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Hey TurtleShroom! Check this out! I gotta upload it... At least take a pic of it. Happy Halloween! was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 22:39, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat!!! Congrats! You are a bureaucrat!!!!-- Happyface 23:57, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Mistake Yeah, on Penghis Khan, a Mongolian leader is called a khan, not an emperor. Lol! Winston got burned by frying oil! Have a humorous day, was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 02:08, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Icmer at it again! TurtleShroom, you won't believe what Icmer In Nyc just did! He added a new letter to The Humana Cathedral Papers, but it contained a swear word''! I immediately replaced the word and thought you ought to know. Should we block him? Explorer 767 17:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Remember You must ask me or Mario if you want to admin someone.-- Happyface 19:34, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Character Permission Dear TurtleShroom, I, Explorer 767, have decided to make a chapter book based on the fictional adventures of the Antics Brothers, Explorer and Fred. I am asking permission to use the characters on this wiki (like Turtle and Shroom and The Sapie Brothers) in my book. Can I have permission to use the characters? Or should I ask Happyface? Explorer 767 03:13, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Book Plot Hi TurtleShroom! Here is the plot of the first chapter of our book. Plot Explorer and Fred go inside the cavern. They find a giant, 1950s computer mainframe that is still running. Fred decides to save power (as a joke, the computer is plugged into a socket in the rock wall) and attempts to make the system hibernate. Instead, he activates a primitive printer that prints several copies of a sheet onto Fred's lap. Before the brothers can read the paper, several focci spring out of a hidden tunnel and attack. The brothers run out of the cave and to the edge of a cliff, where Fred re-defines the focci with an equation, shrinking them. Explorer then procedes to paralyze and crush the diminished ellipses. The brothers, along with the papers they retrieved, return to the urban section of Dorkugal. Explorer 767 20:55, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hey TurtleShroom (Turtles Mushroom}! What's up? --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 23:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Almost Ready!!! Hi TurtleShroom, I'm almost ready to write my book! I have decided to type on the wiki and MS Word simultaneously because Word Documents are easier to edit, but Wikis allows special formatting, like this and this. I have a few questions. Questions #How do you make a copyright sign? #What happens if someone on this wiki tries to plagarize my book on a new article (specifically, is there any penalty)? #Is it OK if I type on Word and Wiki at the same time? #How do you make a math equation? #Why is this question even here? #Is this question pointless? #... Please answer! Explorer 767 20:33, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Really? (...) Really? I thought it was called an ellipsis. Maybe you've been reading my focci article too much. Thanks, by the way! Explorer 767 20:50, 14 November 2008 (UTC) '''YOU ARE AWESOME!!! Hey, TurtleShroom, Happyface gave me permission to give this to you, so here it is: Explorer 767 22:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Spoof Ideas Hey TurtleShroom, I have some ideas for articles that could turned into spoofs of real-world things. Here they are: Article|'Spoof of' Snellville|Boston, MA Ternville|NYC, NY Snellville Red Shells|Boston Red Sox Ternville Tankees|New York Yankees South Pole City|Washington D.C. Penguville|Seattle Club Penguin|San Fransico & Hawaii GourdZoid|Iditarod, AK Trans-Antarctica|Alaska GourdZoid Trail|Iditarod Trail GourdZoid Trail Snowmobile Race|The Iditarod Hope you like them! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Copyright You're copyright is in MY wiki. This is my wiki everything is copyrighted to this wiki which is my wiki. Everything in this wiki can be used by ME! And the story is going back up. You cannot delete anyone's work. -- Happyface 22:07, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ... Explorer came after me. I was put into office because he trusted me... In fact I'm regretting I made you bueacrat right now. And my power abuse....Dude seriously. I signed the Magna Carta...-- Happyface 23:35, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Apology I'm deeply sorry. I prayed and God talked to me saying I was wrong. You were right. I went power crazy. I went giant power cray. I vow now to make this wiki a democracy and make it a good one Request, not sure if it's appropiate. Can I write an article that is a spoof of what happended at Chernobyl? --Icmer In Nyc 22:02, 21 November 2008 (UTC) HURRAH!!! HURRAH!!! HU-'RRAAAAAAAAAH!!!' It's here, it's here, IT'S HERE!!! Here's a link: Quest For The Golden Waffle Please contribute to the story! (P.S. I got the "HURRAH!" from you, TurtleShroom. ;) ) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 03:24, 22 November 2008 (UTC) "Mabel is EVIL!" image How did you make that pumpkin image, TurtleShroom? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 01:25, 23 November 2008 (UTC) About Art... Don't worry, TurtleShroom. Some people are skilled with things and some aren't. In fact, I'm just skilled at drawing CP stuff. I technically suck at drawing other animals, and also people. By the way, do you want me to stop replacing your pictures? I won't if you don't want me to! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 01:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Help!! Help!!! User:Yowusa has banned my ip adress on the club enguin wiki! I can't edit!( He's cheating on the logo contest too, blease un-protect it...)-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 10:48, 23 November 2008 (UTC) P.S.Sorry too contact you here, but as I can't edit on the normall... Hey man! Thanks for making us all those categories! We now have a chance to be in wikia spotlight! --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 17:14, 23 November 2008 (UTC) BlackBerries and yada... Hey TurtleShroom! Guess what? I'm on my mom's BlackBerry! She just got it, and I logged in on it! Wow... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 17:35, 23 November 2008 (UTC) A reminder or two... Hey TurtleShroom, didn't you say you would put a copyright sign on my story? Please do it! Click Me, Please! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 19:41, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Jar Jar Binks He is a clumsy but brave character from Star wars Episode I the Phantom Mencace. Pen Pen Guin Hey TurtleShroom, if you wanna know more about Jar Jar, see this article! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 01:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) RE: A Thanksgiving Carol Hey TurtleShroom! I read your spoof book, and it is awesome! I have a few ideas: #You can use Mabel as "The Ghost Of Future". She can be disguised as a small ghost, and when she unveils herself, Edwin gets terrified and runs straight off a cliff in the Dorkugese Jungle. #Plutonium is not stable, but the longest-living isotope is 244Pu. How's that? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 23:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) WHAT?!? Did you see my request for spotlight? They turned it down because we had a very bad block log. They asked me not to request for a month or so.--[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 02:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I like that pumpkin of Mabel. It looks like it is in the dark, at a house. :) That is weird! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skaterbluscat]] 'TALK 2 ME!' 02:51, 26 November 2008 (UTC) The Fake Newspapers o' Cp? I don't think that name belongs on the sidebar, it should be CPFW Newsletter. User:Icmer In Nyc Ideas! Hey TurtleShroom! Since you parodied the I LOVE U Virus, how about this? Do you know about the Storm Worm backdoor Trojan horse program that got into the Net in 2007? I thought of a parody: an actual giant worm that lives in the Dorkugese Jungle, called the Storm Megaworm. It is the size of two schoolbuses lined up front to back. The Storm Megaworm atacks anyone or anything near its den. I was thinking of putting it in the Quest For The Golden Waffle. What do you think? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) RE: RE: Storm Megaworm Ok, TurtleShroom, it's a deal! Remember to research this article for some facts to parody! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Problem I tried to create the Storm Megaworm article and make it redirect to StormWorm, but when I pressed save, it took me to a blank page called "Start new article". Help! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 19:12, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Cute Enough? StormWorm User:Icmer In Nyc Who will be webmastering Club Penguin Wiki? No no no no. I have a pleasant Thanksgiving Dinner just to come back to you leaving! I can't freaking enjoy myself without anything else happening!!!!! was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ Talk to me!☻! 22:33, 27 November 2008 (UTC) If you want, you may grant me Co-Webmaster status. I believe I deserve it. was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ Talk to me!☻! 22:34, 27 November 2008 (UTC) COME BACK! New Category Request There have been some VERY inappropiate articles on this wiki that is DEFINETLY not okay for younger parties of viewers (example:MiniClip Productions and Penguin Productions). We should create a category called "Contains Adult Material" so we won't have kids reading this sort of content. This has been stuck in my head for a while and I want to end this. Don't delete the articles, this will cause a crisis or a war or whatever you might call it. --User:Icmer In Nyc project:Newspaper group Wanna join. We need 2 more writers and 1 more editor. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Re: G If we're to keep it G, the only option is to delete al the series articles. Skippy won't be happy. Oh, and you might wanna delete this template too. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 02:24, 29 November 2008 (UTC) A Thanksgiving Carol Hey, TurtleShroom, can I help illustrate your Thanksgiving story? I'm good at drawing on MS Paint. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 15:17, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Can I help to? After all, I'm ''in it.--Αgentgenius 19:51, 2 December 2008 (UTC) USA Judiciary I've moved the United States of Antarctica national judiciary to the GourdZoid Council Hall in Trans-Antarctica. The South Pole Council is now just the national legislature. Can you make the article? The Jackos are going to be the justices for the Supreme Court. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 16:33, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Link Can you please help me with the Link page? I think it has potential to become one of the biggest pages on this Wiki! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 19:03, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Logo Contest Yo wassup TurtleShroom. we're having a logo contest! You can enter the logo you wanted there! Hurry and put it before December 5! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 23:09, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet me on CP? I will be at Christmas in the Plaza. I am Yorkielvr333. Cya there. ~Yorkielvr333CP Animated flags How do you make those animated flags? They're so cool!--Αgentgenius 19:27, 2 December 2008 (UTC) O.K...'though IMNSHO its not spam The cat-- I mean, puffle's outta the bag... Whoopsie-daisie, TurtleShroom. I discovered what website you used to make the flags. And don't worry, I will not blow the whistle. (snickers evilly) In fact, I will forget about it all... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 23:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC) GFDL vs. the COC Hey TurtleShroom! My mom and I have a big question: Why doesn't the COC say that the creator and heavy contributors of an article can own or be credited for their ideas? (like USA) Doesn't GFDL licensing say that if the readers copy a work they must give credit to the '''original author(s)?' Can you please answer this? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 00:27, 4 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Penghis Khan Souvenirs Don't worry, I liked them too! I ''will use them; Explorer will spot Barkjon holding one souvenir and asks him how he got it. The pair reply that before they left Chapter 3 (remember, the redirect took them to Chapter 3, but Explorer left before they caught up with him) they bought a souvenir. Most original qoutes will be restored. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 20:57, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ---- (P.S.) I have to know proportions to draw. How tall is compared to ?) RE: More Plot Sneak Peeks (Wow. You must have done something real nice to get this!) Some characters (like Winston and Penghis Khan) will furthermore appear in specific chapters. Penghis Khan will appear in Chapters divisible by 3, and Winston will appear in all prime numbers. Fred and Explorer then start trying to predict when each character appears. In Chapter 11, for example, Fred predicts that Penghis Khan and Winston will appear back-to-back in chapters 12 and 13 (respectively). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:09, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Candlewick Its only that title because I am setting the story a while back, and its called candlewick because its about a penguin who makes candle to light up rooms for power outages is involved, and I thought I should add an unusual twist. Don't worry, my friend. NOthing to do with magic.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 18:56, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Here is my prototype for Candlewick. user:sockpuppets411/Candlewick Please help out with it. Some help I will need from you: *Ideas, of course *artwork: I need someone to draw the main character, George. He wears a propeller hat, and is red. He always wears glasses from the April 1 2008 party. *Title drawing: make it look like Club Penguin Graphics if you don't mind: George, beside a candle, looking to the sky. Thanks buddy!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:05, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi TS. I quit on the Club Penguin Wiki! Read my CPW user talk for more info. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:17, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ... You oughta archive your talk page; it's getting too long. I did it twice already! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 19:27, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Hi TurtleShroom! I'm just asking how do you upload videos from youtube to the wiki. Leave a reply on my talk page! Oh yeah, I almost forgot! YOU'VE WON THE MADDIEWORLD AWESOMENESS AWARD!--Ms. Maddieworld 17:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC)